The Dance
by CookieMonsterr
Summary: ONESHOT. The title says it all. I think it can be classified as a songfic. NxM Read and review please!


**This came to me when I was on the train home today. But it's rather short ):  
**

**I hope you like it though. Please review!:D**

* * *

The lights in the ballroom dimmed, enveloping the room in a soft glow. An announcement was made for the next dance, causing several to groan upon hearing the following instructions. The music started playing softly and some went off in search for a dance partner. Seventeen year old Hyuuga Natsume shoved his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo and scanned the huge ballroom, trying to look as stoic as usual while looking for a certain brunette. There, he spotted her. The seventeen year old was a beautiful sight. She was wearing a strapless black dress which reached her knees and black heels. Her waist-length auburn hair shone in the dim light and her chocolate brown eyes reflected her child-like innocence. Indeed she might not have been wearing anything elaborate, but she was beautiful nevertheless. Natsume cursed inwardly when he saw Koko approach her for the dance, and even more so when she nodded, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Natsume activated his Fire Alice, burning the ends of the hair of his screaming fan girls who were crowding around him to shut them up from asking him to dance. He took a deep breath and made his move towards Mikan Sakura. Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her towards the middle of the dance floor, and away from a disappointed Koko. He stopped and faced the brunette, who had wrestled from his grip and was now frowning at him.

"If you wanted to, you could have just asked. I would have preferred it that way rather than getting dragged around by a barbarian," Mikan pouted.

Natsume smirked and bowed, stretching his left hand out.

"May I have the honour of this dance?"

Mikan blushed and accepted it, placing her right hand on his. She shifted about awkwardly as her other arm snaked around his neck. He responded to it by holding her waist with his right hand, pulling her closer to him. They began to dance.

**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**

Mikan gazed up and Natsume's crimson eyes met hers. Their faces were barely inches apart, both feeling the other's breaths on their faces. Mikan felt her heart thumping as she locked her eyes on his. _No, this shouldn't be happening. I'm not supposed to feel this way. No… Please... _Mikan twirled on the spot and was pulled back into his arms, their eyes back on each other. Mikan saw her vision blurring and calmed herself down. _No, not in front of him. I shouldn't have. Oh God. Please help me._

**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know****  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**

Natsume paused for a split second when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. _Don't tell me she…_ Swaying to the music, he lifted her slightly off the ground and turned round, settling her on the floor once again. He fixed his eyes on hers once more, using a finger to wipe her tears away. He smiled a little, hoping that she would smile too. It worked. As for now, she was the only one who existed to him. Nothing else mattered. Everything else, deemed redundant.

**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**

A spotlight shone on Natsume and Mikan, and everything else went dark. Couples left the dance floor, giving them ample room to dance. Their dance came to a stop as Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan. She flashed a sad smile at him. Slowly, they inched towards each other's lips, hearts pounding.

**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close**

"Mikan…"

Mikan's eyes widened at the sudden interruption and whirled around. Natsume kept his poker expression; disappointed however, that the moment was ruined. Mikan nodded and accepted his hand. Hands intertwined, he pulled her away from the dance floor… and Natsume.

"All right students, it's time for this dance to come to an end. Gentleman and ladies, thank you for cooperating by following the instructions to dance with someone other than your date. Gentleman, please lead the ladies back to their respective dates."

Natsume watched Mikan and his best friend retreat together. Mikan turned her head to face him and vaguely mouthed a few words at the fire-caster. Natsume stood rooted to the ground for a few seconds before turning to leave the ballroom. His heart bled.

**So close  
And still so far...**

_I love you too, Mikan Sakura._


End file.
